


Not The Absence of Fear

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fear of Flying, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Requested by @fiercefray:  One shot: imagine Eggsy helping you to be brave. (ONLY IF YOU ARE DOING ONE SHOTS RIGHT NOW (cause I don’t want to overwhelm you))Note: Rachel, don’t worry, typically I barely have 10 requests in my inbox at a time now, so i’m very rarely overwhelmed so perfectly happy to receive requests!Note: This is a about a fear of flying/heights, so sorry if that doesn’t apply to you, but I decided to pick that.Gender neutral





	Not The Absence of Fear

“I can’t do it. I can’t. Eggsy...” You stared at the plane owned by Kingsman, anxiety, fear filling your chest, your limbs almost shaking with adrenaline. You didn’t/couldn’t go on it. You just couldn’t. You were petrified of flying. 

Hands fell on your shoulder turning you to face him, making him the centre of everything, the plane falling away into the background. “Hey, you can do this, love. I believe in you and i’ll be there too. Aint nothin’ going to happen to you while i’m there. I promise.” A thumb is brushing back and forth against your cheek and you know he’s right. That he’s telling the truth. That he won’t let anything happen to you on that plane. That it’ll be okay. That you can do this. 

As much as it terrifies you you can get on that plane, you can be brave, because bravery isn’t the absence of fear, but doing what terrifies you despite the fact that you’re terrified. 

“Okay...okay..” You take his hand from your cheek and hold it in your own as you take a few deep breaths, and steel yourself for this. He doesn’t rush you, Eggsy just waits patiently, thumb brushing over your knuckles as you find the courage to begin making your way up the stairs to the plane. 

Each step is a battle between what is easy for your body and hard for your mind. But you do it. You take each step until your on the plane, until your sat in a seat, buckled in tight, Eggsy still next to you. Still holding your hand, rubbing a thumb across your knuckles.

You hold it and the armrest tight, even before then plane takes off. You hold it tight as you rise higher and higher. Hold it tight as you straighten out. It’s not until half an hour in that you begin to loosen your grip. 

“Told you you could do it, love.” 

“Yeah, you did.” You’re proud of yourself as he kisses your cheek reassuringly. You’re still scared. But you’ve done it. You’re on a plane, in there air. Although you try not to dwell on that too much.


End file.
